The Club Girl and the 'Kage
by Wanna Be Pervert Author
Summary: When Naruto found out that Gaara was in town, he wanted to show him his favorite place to go to "relieve stress"
1. Chapter 1

_ "Where are we going, Naruto! I've never been to this part of town and I want to know where your taking me!" _ Naruto Uzumaki was had been excited to hear that his friend Gaara was coming to Konoha to have a meeting with Tsunade. He couldnt wait for his friend to visit him, so that he could show his friend his new hang-out place. It was a club. A night club. And Naruto loved it. And since he saw that Gaara looked strained, Naruto thought that Gaara could relieve that stress by going to the club. Which was why Gaara was having panicked thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked, walking through a dark part of Konoha with Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"You'll see." He replied. "Its in the other side of town. Its one of my favorite places to go when I'm feeling stressed out. I think you might like it there." They continued to walk through the dark, the occasional street light illuminating the road. It was silent. Their footsteps echoed as the walked through the quiet. It was a nice evening. A warm breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. Naruto smiled. What a fun night this was going to be. They turned another street. "We're getting closer." Naruto reported. Gaara looked over at his friend, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You seem over-excited. Where in the world are we going!" Gaara demanded. Naruto winked.

"Its a secret." Gaara rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

After about 10 more minutes of silence and no more attempts at conversation, they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Is this where Naruto was dragging me off to? I mean, what is this place?_

The club was called FallingOut. Naruto was excited. He could share this place with one of his close friends! And it was run by a fellow jinchuuriki, Killer Bee. He ran the _best_ club in Konoha. It was always busy at night and it had the most people working there. Almost all of the adults who liked stuff like this, knew about the club. And they tried to come as often as they could. Gaara studied the building. It was mostly black with some other colors on it. The only loght that was on it was the sign that said the name of the club.

"Well here we are!" Naruto announced.

"What is 'here?'" Gaara asked. Naruto grinned.

"We're at the best club in Konoha! Its obviously called FallingOut! I come here a lot!" Naruto said, feeling a seed of excitement being planted inside of him. In Gaara, a seed of confusion laced with a hint of panic was sowed inside of him.

"Naruto... I'm not so sure about this..." Gaara started to say.

"Aw come on! It will be fun!" Naruto begged. Gaara took a glance at the club and looked back at his friend. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go in but if I don't want to stay, I'll hit the road."

"Deal. Now lets go in!" Naruto opened the door and stepped inside.

Once inside, Naruto and Gaara were greeted by Killer Bee.

"Heyyy Naruto! I see you brought our friend Gaara here!" Naruto nodded proudly.

"Yep! I sure did." He said. Killer Bee tapped Gaara on the shoulder. Gaara looked up at Bee.

"Have you ever been to a club, Gaara?" Bee asked. Gaara shook his head.

"No. They don't have a place like this in Suna." Bee smiled.

"Well have fun guys! Oh Naruto! A special dancer was looking for you earlier. She said to meet her in her dressing room. And Gaara..."Bee winked. "Have fun." Then Bee walked off to attend to his other customers.


	3. Chapter 3

_ I dont like this place. Its not my type of place and you know that! Why are we here?_

Gaara sits at a table with Naruto. He looks around nervously and drums him fingers on the tabletop. Naruto looks over.

"Hey! What are you so nervous about?" Naruto asks

"There's so many people here..." Gaara says, taking another glance around. Naruto sighs.

"Get used to it. You'll like it here if you try to have fun!" Naruto smiles. Gaara gives him a look.

"I think i see one of your old friends..." Naruto says, looking over at a group of girls.

"Who?" Gaara looks over at the group, trying to look for a familiar face. But he finds none. He takes another look around the club. "Naruto i dont see anyone i know here!" Naruto waves to someone.

"I would think you could recognize her, even after after years..." Naruto says. He grins to himself. He didnt expect her to be here tonight. But there she is._ 'Oh this is perfect! She can make tonight better for Gaara. Well... I hope she can make it better. Who knows how he'll react when he sees her? I guess we'll find out.'_

Gaara feels confused. He wonders if Naruto is messing with him or of someone he knows is here. He hopes he's not being messed with. He still feels uneasy about this place. Naruto orders some drinks and offers one to Gaara. Gaara takes it after some coaxing but he doesnt drink it. Not yet. He rubs his finger around the rim of the glass. Naruto finishes his drink.

"Wow! This place sure is busy tonight!" Naruto exclaims. "Bee runs the best club in Konoha!" He smiles and glances over at his friend. His smile falters a little. Gaara still looks unsure about this place. "Aw come on! This place is great!" He tries to sound convincing but Gaara looks far from convinced


End file.
